She Was My Friend
by Forbearnan
Summary: Morgana was not the person Gwen thought she was. I'm no good at writing summaries, please read!


**Title: **She Was My Friend

**Disclaimer: **All characters are fictional and are not of my creation. They belong to BBC Merlin.

**Note: **One shot, Gwen's POV. Plus, I wrote the quote in the beginning. :D

**Spoilers: **Contains a spoiler from ep8 s3.

_Here's a little drabble about Gwen's feelings about Morgana. It just popped into my head. It's a bit overly-dramatic. :D_

_ As always, please review and tell me if you liked it/hated it. It's only a click away!_

_

* * *

_

**She was my Friend**

**

* * *

**

_A friend is a person who you can trust, confide in, understand._

_Be careful of who you choose to be your friend._

_Because they may not appear to be who they show themselves to be._

_

* * *

_

"Gwen?" came Morgana's voice as she opened the door. Hidden from view, Gwen watched as Morgana's eyes searched the room. Her quick eyes did not spot Gwen, safely hidden behind the screen.

Morgana crossed the room and opened the cupboard. She pulled out an elaborately embellished box which she soon placed onto the table. Reaching into a fold in her silver dress, she revealed a small, silver key. With nimble fingers, she slowly slipped it into the old lock. A small click told Gwen that the box was open.

Gwen couldn't see what was inside the box; it was not facing towards her. But Gwen watched with large eyes as Morgana's eyes burned a bright gold as she looked pensively at the box. Flames, which seemed to have come out of nowhere, appeared inside the box, and they rose higher and higher. She expected Morgana to rush out the room and call the guards to put out the fire, just like she had done when the storm had blown out her window during the storm, tipping over the candelabra and setting the curtain alight, just like she had done when she had accidentally tipped over a candelabra when she walked out of her room.

But this time, Morgana didn't, and that surprised Gwen. Gwen shook her head.

_No, no, Morgana isn't doing this._

But Morgana was and she gasped when a smile grew upon Morgana's face as she watched the flames rise. Morgana was _smiling _at what she had just done!

It was more than obvious to Gwen what Morgana was doing and she was terrified.

Not only had the golden eyes told Gwen, but also the instant fire, lit by nothing but -

Magic.

And magic was forbidden. For the King's own ward to be using magic was unthinkable. No one would even suspect Morgana for using magic, and no one would ever dare accuse her of using it.

As the fire burned, its putrid scent soon filled the room and Gwen remembered smelling it the night before. She remembered when Morgana had stood up and closed a box, the very box that sat on the table right now, and told her that she hadn't smelled anything, although it was more than obvious something had been burning. Gwen found Morgana's startled attitude to be a bit unusual.

But now it made sense.

It was Morgana who had started the fire.

Why? What was she doing, setting boxes on fire?

And why was Morgana acting so strangely?

Her frequent mood swings and her fast temper were never things that had happened before she was captured by the evil sorceress, Morgause. And the old woman whom she had stumbled upon in the market that morning was no old lady. In the mirror, Gwen had seen who she really was, and was shocked. She would have thought that Morgause would have hurt Morgana, but when she asked Morgana if she was alright, Morgana lied to her and told her that the old woman was a beggar who needed money.

And Gwen knew that she had conspired with the sorceress, Morgause.

Cold ice formed in her heart as she muttered that name.

Morgause, who had supposedly kept Morgana captive for the past year.

Morgause, who had supposedly hurt Morgana.

Morgause, a sorceress.

Gwen knew that Morgana knew full well that Morgause was a sorceress, and that meant that she was dangerous. Why had Morgana not called the guards when she had stumbled upon the 'old lady'? It would have been easy to arrest her and she could have been killed that very day. They could have been rid of the evil sorceress, once and for all.

But Morgana hadn't. She only looked at the old lady with love, with longing in her eyes. It was like the two had actually formed a strong bond between each other over the past year they were together.

Gwen couldn't understand.

Gwen thought that Morgana was her friend.

But Morgana was different.

She now yelled at her and snuck out of her room at night when she didn't think that Gwen was still there, checking on her, _lied _to her.

Now Morgana would snap at her, and then the next moment act like nothing ever happened.

Gwen now knew for certain that Morgana was a changed person, and not for the better.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Morgana was a person that Gwen did not know anymore.

* * *

Later that evening when Morgana had left the room, Gwen walked back to her cottage in a daze-like state.

Morgana, _her_ Morgana was using magic.

Gwen had to tell someone because keeping such a secret large to herself would only tear her apart. Someone other than her needed to know and believe her. It would help to ease the weight of keeping such a large secret.

Telling the King was out of the question. He would have her head is she ever accused Morgana of using magic.

Leaving Arthur with such a large secret would only cause conflict. She knew that Arthur would believe her, but giving him this information would only make him perpetually angry towards his sister, and that would only create a disaster.

Gwen knew whom she must tell.

Gaius.

With a tear strewn face, she knocked onto Giaus's chamber door.

Yes, she decided, he would be able to keep it a secret, and yes, he would believe her.

* * *

_Hoped that you enjoyed that and please review!_


End file.
